


“Now, shut up and eat your chips”

by Clare_nightly



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clare_nightly/pseuds/Clare_nightly
Summary: Robin and Strike learn how to solve arguments as well as they solve cases.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	“Now, shut up and eat your chips”

Strike lit a cigarette, squinting his eyes against the harsh winter sun. Robin, he knew, was waiting inside, holding a table for the two of them in the crowded pub, but he felt no particular rush to go inside. His partner’s presence, usually so comforting and reassuring, was something of a complicated issue today, upset as he was with her actions. 

He took a deep breath through his nose, willing himself to control his anger, and stepped inside. It wasn’t hard to locate her golden head of hair, and he resented the rush of anger he felt, disliking the way it contrasted with his usual feelings towards her. It was difficult to be infuriated with someone whose mere presence worked like warm sunshine on his moods. He made his way to the table. 

“Took you long enough,” she ribbed, softening her tease with a hesitant smile as she made room for his bulk. He held up his cigarettes by way of explanation, and slid clumsily into the booth. The fact that she had already fetched him a beer somehow made it harder to look at her. 

“Thanks,” he grunted, pretending to admire the aged paneling hanging above the bar. He could feel her blue eyes boring into him, waiting expectantly, but he resolutely continued to survey their surroundings. The cosy, warm atmosphere, full of friendly chatter and soft music, was extremely at odds with the blackness of his mood. 

She sighed, accepting defeat. “I should’ve told you--”

“Yes, you bloody well should have,” he snapped, finding his grip on the fury he’d held at bay all day. A few patrons turned their way at his comment, frowning with concern. Robin glared at them sternly until they turned around. 

“I am sorry,” she said, her voice hushed. “I meant to tell you, but then he left work so quickly, I didn’t have time to ring. . .” she allowed her voice to trail off. She had been tailing a construction worker, suspected by his mother-in-law of beating her daughter. Strike had been reluctant to put Robin in the rotation, but with Barclay out for the week and the agency fully booked, they’d been left with little choice. Robin found herself looking around the pub, avoiding Strike’s gaze. 

“And?” Strike prompted sternly, allowing his anger to show. 

“And I followed him to a pub, not far from the jobsite.” she added reluctantly. 

“Nice place, was it?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Bugger off. You know it wasn’t,” she snapped, thinking of the men leering at her. “We’ve been weeks tailing him with nothing to show for it, and while I am sorry for not calling, I won’t apologize for trying to push things. Not when there’s a woman in danger,” She sat back with a huff, her posture unapologetic. 

“We don’t know for certain she’s in danger--” Strike began. 

She snorted derisively. “Forgive me for erring on the side of caution--” 

“Nothing cautious about barging into a pub, asking pointed questions about a supposed abuser when he’s ten fucking feet from you--”

“Sod off,” she fumed. “You know I’m better than that,” 

“Well--”

“Two orders of chips,” piped the waitress, setting the hot plates on the table, and startling the occupants. They stared at her, dumbfounded. 

“Cheers,” Robin managed to get out as the waitress moved away. “Ordered them before you arrived,” she said to Strike, in way of explanation. He nodded, his anger derailed against his will. It seemed wrong to eat, almost submissive. His stomach growled, betraying him, and felt the ridiculousness of the situation. 

Robin laughed, surprising him. “Cormoran, if I tell you I’m sorry for putting myself in “unnecessary danger”--”she made air quotes, “will you admit that you were just worried about me? Because I would prefer to eat without you glowering,”

He allowed himself a small smile. “You first,”

She rolled her eyes. “I am so sorry for placing myself in unnecessary danger, and for failing to call you,” her voice was laced with penitence, and she made a show of looking up through her lashes. 

“And I admit to being ever so slightly worried about you, Ellacott” he said softly. They stared at one another for a moment, and Robin’s hand found his. 

“Good. Now, shut up and eat your chips,” she said, and snatched one for herself. 

“Finally,” he laughed, letting the last vestiges of anger go. There was no place for it here, anyway. Not with his hand in hers.

**Author's Note:**

> It was fun writing these two angry at one another! Having finished Troubled Blood, I find myself rereading it not for the plot (though I enjoyed it) but for the in depth characterization and relationship building between these two. So good. Thanks for reading!


End file.
